The hero of Dakota: Gear
by Randamwriter
Summary: Static is gone and Gear lift to protect the city  GEAR/She-Bang        STORY IS CANCELLED AND WILL NOT CONTINUE IF ANYONE TO DO SO FEEL FREE
1. Chapter 1 to 3

{Disclaimer: I do not own static shock or any of it characters| for any body reading this I would also like to point out the Gear is bisexual not gay an that this is also a AU where some facts or events that happen in the actually comic but not a cross over due to the fact is made to resemble more for the show than of comic. this was made for people for where fans of gear more than static. however everybody is allowed to join it}

GEARTECH chapter 1:

Fire trucks rush to the scene there an apartment building on the east side all units responding. All units plus me my name is Richard Foley but everyone in the city knows me as "Gear". I started out as partner to my best friend Virgil aka "Static". However my best friend had to move to the NYC so I'm solo hero for Dakota. Uh-oh my scans are detecting life forms still in the building there are people trapped under the fourth floor under some collapsed ceiling. "Time to go to work". I charge into a window on the fifth floor so I can clear the debris from above. "Backpack give me scan of the debris I need to know how much it metal. [_Scans show that content is 43.7% metallic_]. Great activate EM gloves. [_Geartech EM gloves activated_]." I slowed try to manipulate some electromagnetic fields in order move as much debris as possible from top of these people. Thank god the city decided to brace all the buildings after the second Big Bang. "Backpack give a building scan I safe route for escape. [_Scans complete displaying escape route_]. Okay people let's move." I guide the escape route backpack gave and to people to brick wall and without a second thought I make an concussion bomb pop out of my Geartech gloves and blow a hole in the wall and then fire off a single flare to alert rescues. After helping half the people down back pulls up an alert on my screen [_movie date_]. Oh my god Ricky I forgot. "Hey guys I gotta go can you handle things from here?" I ask the firemen. "No problem go right ahead." After that I fly to the movies as quick as I can. Aww man he is gonna hate me. After I'm a block away I activate my cloaking and land around the back. "Thank god I updated to titanium mesh Nano bites." I suck my suit back in into my watch and part of backpack and have him cloaked and on stand by and meet with Ricky. "Hey Ricky hope you didn't wait long." I said "Only 20 minutes. Do you ever show up for a date on time?" He said with displeasure. "Hey at least I'm here now can we please enjoy the movie." "Fine but you buying me a big box candy." He said with a smile as we walked in the door. Three hours later me and Ricky are walking down the street

GEARTECH chapter 2:

Walking hand in my boyfriend. This is one of the rare moments in time when I feel more like Richard Foley and less like Gear. "Oh my god that was so good; like one of the best twilight movies EVER! What did you think Richie?" Ricky asked me and snapped me out of my Zen like trance. "Oh yeah sure great." I reply with dull lie. But Ricky knows I don't care for twilight and that vamps I like are on true blood. We keep walking for several blocks and then I get a small hit that someone or something been following us (other than Backpack of course). "Hey I forgot Ricky I forgot I gotta do something for my mom at home are you okay going home?" I asked him and after he replied yes I gave him a kiss and walked off and after a few blocks away whatever I was feel felt. However it back to blocks later came back and it followed me for a while. Until finally it stop 20 minutes later and after ten more it was completely gone. Time to go home I guess.

2:15 am

Finally walking the door. Decided to walk home just in case someone might still be watching. "Richie where have you been all night? I was wondering if call the police or somebody." my mom said to me after 0.25 seconds I walked in the door. "He's fine dear Richard shown us that he is both smart and capilible enough to take care of himself. But next time young man call us if you're going to do a late night "Gear patrol" okay?" my father spoke calming down my mother I simply said yes sir and walked off to my room.

I'll admit my dad began to loosen up since I came out and told my parents that I was Gear. It was a bit shocking it started with me taking a I.Q. test my school recommended unfortunately I stupidly took the test and got an over two hundred aka untestable but lucky they had a little "malfunction" and I had to retake the test and receive an "more accurate" score of 132; but of course I did later that told my parents that the original score of over 200 was real score (which was confirmed by revealing Backpack and showing off my anti-gravity flux shoes. My mom shocked but my dad just smiled with pride. His son was not only possible one the smartest people in the world and build an advance machines out of a junk (literately), but is man enough to fight people with impossible superpowers and just simply out smart them. On that at moment I truly think my father was the proudest a man can ever be for his son.

After walking in my room I let up my window so I could let Backpack in. I decided to check Backpack video feed so that I could see who was following me. I make the person was even I watch it a second time and zoom in with clearer picture. I decided to put it off and come back to it tomorrow.

5:00 am

Early mornings were a common thing for me although I usually get an extra hour of sleep I'll just an extra up coffee with breakfast. "Wake up Backpack new day; time to get ready." After saying so backup would wake up from shut down mode. However due to Back pack AI programming he someone how sets up my book bag day the day and then waits downstairs with news feeds on holopaper for me and prepares for an morning patrol. "Hey mom morning." I said as walked into the kitchen to my mom who set bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns on the table for me and my dad I went to pour a cup off coffee when hear comedown and say "Morning son can you pour me a cup too?" "Sure dad" I replied. My mom brought over her plate and a saucer of toast and said "I saw you on the news this morning when you got those people out of that building. Did you make your Gearsuit fire proof?" "Yeah I did" "Oh heads up son" my dad said, " I heard that their was a incident at the jail some guy called Ebon." I dropped my fork oh my god not him anybody but Ebon. "What's the matter Richie?" my mom asked. "Mom I gotta leave out now okay? Backpack lets go." I said after leaving in a hurry I grabbed my bag and Backpack slipped into my gear suit and headed out the back.

GEARTECH Chapter 3:

Ebon out of all the people in the world why him and better yet how? Last time I saw him me and Static him watch him fall into the docks after he and got Hotstreak got fused toge- HOTSTREAK! Did the two them get unstuck somehow and is back too? Aww man what am I going to do I hate to admit I may have to call Virgil back. Hotstreak I can handle but Ebon is a different level. And before I even knew I had ended up at the docks. The last place were Ebon and Hotstreak were last seen alive. I leave after as soon as I got there and headed for the jailhouse. "Backpack give me all new and media about the jail break." [_At 0452 the metahuman criminal known as "Ebon was seen breaking into the jailhouse however no one was broken free."_] Hmmm why break in if you're not going to break anyone out. "Give me Intel on all former meta-breed members." ["_Members: Kangor, Boom, and Slipstream, are currently housed at the Dakota correction facilities. Talon released for good behavior and enrolled at the Dakota police academy. Shiv was transfer to a medical clinic due to insanity. And members Ebon and Hotstreak are deceased."_] "They were deceased look like they've returned from the grave." I arrive to the crime at 6:17am police have already started to investigate. "Hey chief what do you have so far?" I said as touching down "Nothing much what we released to the media was what we had that Ebon guy showed up blasted a hole in the wall looked at his ex-cronies then shadowed out. We have Cadet Johnson look for anything that might help us track him. HEY CADET OVER HERE!" "Since when does DPD involve cadets into matters such as this?" "Normally no but this is a special case." "Hey Gear" I heard from the cadet I wondered why she was brought in until I turned around. "Talon." I said in shock. " It's Teresa nobody call me since I've been cured." She said. "Okay Teresa lets so over what you got." "Alright; well so far like the captain said Ebon Broke in and blasted away the stone wall that was on the east side of the c-block and…" " Wait' a minute did you both "blasted"?" I interrupted. "Uh yeah." She continued " It was that surprised everybody Ebon showed up with fire powers and blasted though the wall. "Which is strange because well you know Ebon doesn't have fire power, and just to cover bases Hotstreak was nowhere to be found." How can Ebon have pyro kinetic abilities? I begin to think about could this happen until Backpack put a reminder on my screen[ _6:25am school senior year _] oh yeah right. I ask that chief to keep me updated and then flew off. Ugh sometimes I regret not skipping but the school did do me a favor due to my IQ I only take about two or three classes then I done for the day and out by noon.

2:46pm

Long out of school and only been on patrol once all day there is something been at me all day so I go to the only place I could really think: the gas station. I've tinkering with my gloves until I hear someone walk in. "Oh hey Shenice." I say putting down my tools. "Hey Richie and yeah I saw the news." Shenice knew exactly how I felt even though she only fought Ebon before she quit because of grades she knew how dangerous he was; how dangerous he is. "Yeah except this time Shenice he stronger." Her jaw dropped. "H-H-How?" "Well in truth I don't know but I my best and only theory is this: When last saw him he had fused with Hotstreak I'm betting that in the time those two fought for control of their new body and long story short Ebon won. And not only is he in control of his body but also in control of Hotstreak powers as well as his own." I didn't even need to look at her to see the fright on her face. I got up to get a couple of waters out the cooler then Shenice started to ask "Hey Richie why don't you upgrade yourself with the -." "NO!" I yelled out. "I sorry but I can't that stuffed is way too dangerous and-." I felt somebody again was it the same person from last night ? Or was it Ebon the whole time? I didn't know and backpack not seeing them either but Shenice knew in seconds that I was being followed by the question was by whom. Unfortunately who it is keeps vanishing away right on que but this time the left a heat signature. Backpack displayed it on the screen "Okay good news that is way too small to be Ebon after emerging with Hotstreak his heat is much higher than that and when wasn't it was much lower. However that still leaves the question of who is following me?" "I have a better one." She asked "What are going to do about Ebon?" I smiled and tossed her a water before saying "Don't worry I've got a plan for that." I put my mask on and went back to work on my gloves.


	2. Chapter 4 & 5

{Disclaimer: I do not own static shock or any of it characters| for any body reading this I would also like to point out the Gear is bisexual not gay an that this is also a AU where some facts or events that happen in the actually comic but not a cross over due to the fact is made to resemble more for the show than of comic. this was made for people for where fans of gear more than static. however everybody is allowed to join it} 

GEARTECH Chapter 4:

Shenice looked at me and kept doing so for 40 minutes till she finally said "Okay Richie I gotta ask you three questions; one: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? Two I get that your super genius but how exactly are you going take on guy with absolute mastery of shadows, teleportation, and brand new fire powers? With a pair of high tech gloves? And three: ARE YOU OUT OFYOUR FREAKING MIND?" Putting down my tools I turned around and answered her "One: no. two yes I do have a plan brain boy always has a plan. And you ready asked that question." "Okay then brain boy what's the plan?" "Simple if someone took everything from you killed you and you came to life stronger than ever what would you do? Hunt that man. If Ebon is back he coming after Static and that is the plan." "WHAT?" Shenice looked at me with confusion and asked "How? Just how are you going to do that?" I picked up a glove and showed her, the glove turned on and responded to my technopathic command it created a small ball of pure lightning.

Shenice (in awe) stared at my hands as if I were holding the Holy Grail "Wow, I gotta hand it you Richie that big brain of yours never back down." "Thanks. Now if I'm right I should be able to pass off Virgil at least to Ebon's knowledge. And then sometime during the fight I trap him within this." I showed her a small sliver ball. "Okay now what's that?" she asked "This" I answered. "Is basically a containment field made personally for Ebon. It's made to shine nothing but bright light at Ebon at all angles." "Okay but what if…" "Shenice I'm super smart remember I've equipped with micro cryo-blasters that will also chill the air inside so that he can't use his new fire power either." Well okay then brain boy. However I suggest that you hurry up before A: Ebon gets too strong for you to handle and B: before it's too late and by that I mean it'll be dark soon. Come brain boy it's time to pack it up try to get some rest and fight Ebon in the am." "Yeah I will after a few tweaks see ya." And after that she walked out the door after an hour or two of perfecting my "toys" I felt someone watching me again. Who is this person and what need would they have to watch me endlessly? However I did not react I allowed them to think that I haven't notice them and continue to work for a while longer before headed out. They followed me till a block till reached home. I still did not react to them instead learn a bit about them from how well they can stalk and so far who ever this was no pro not even as sneak like a bad kid. But I played dumb until they left and this time I had back pack stalk them. And the I got home I got an enough for an APV on the perp. But still they had to wait their turn cause Ebon is first.

GEARTECH Chapter 5:

5:00am  
>Another early morning luckily I don't have school today. After getting dress and eating breakfast I quickly left out the house. As much I would like to just fly over there as Gear today had to walk more like I need to I was cautions. However it was not because of a stalker no this time it was Ebon. He has kidnapped me before and will probably try it again. So I walked my smart ass to the gas station. After getting there in almost two hours (if I'm a genius why did I actually <span>walk<span> here?) I suited up and not as Gear but as Static.

Backpack: activate holocamo; I need to look like Virgil" I now look like him, sound like him, I got my new gloves to give me his powers, and not forget a EM board to look like his disc. "Okay" I said in V's voice I activated the board and hopped on and went to be pretend bait.

"Let's go Ebon I'm not scared of you" I told myself. I was scared hell Ebon's back with Hotstreak's powers? I'd have to be joker crazy to not be scared. However I knew what had to be done and no matter how scared I was I couldn't show it static.

After flying around in open as static and in dark alleyways. I started to come up short I was ready to give up and go home until a jewelry store exploded. I descended down to stop this armed robbery; however no one was there not even the clerk "Okay well this weird unless..." I clapped my hand and produce a wide EM charge to hear him scream in pain. "Ebon!" "Nice to see you too hero." He said and then threw a giant fire ball in my face lucky I used the disc as a shield. Okay own; good news the disc and the gloves works he thinks I'm Static. Bad news he is really strong.

Okay time to fake it. I threw a lightning bolt to his chest but then he opened a portal and threw it back. "Damn" I ducked and then he popped out of a portal under me. "Back Off!" I shock his whole body and thankfully it really hurt him "New Ebon but same old weakness don't you ever change?" "Sorry to disappoint but I've changed and then he stopped stretching and the fire turned back on "Whoa that's hot!" trying to put off my arm. He burned some of my costume let's hope he doesn't find out.

I rushed into the fight sparks a flying. It was a stupid, blind, and reckless move just like V would do. Two lightning balls I threw at him and then an electric uppercut to the face. And after connecting with Ebon I continued with a nice lightning rush oh him until he finally knocked me back with fire burst. Okay so maybe that was a bad idea but that wasn't the bad part of it my suit was burning away.

Damn it. I gotta keep it together and fight smart. I sent a large current though the ground to shock every part of him it work but short lived and then he threw an fire ball at me that I couldn't out mauvever. I put my guard and tried to block it with an EM shield. But I couldn't out hold out and I crashed in some building plus the static costume burned off. "Where you run off too hero?" said looking for me or well static. But I did some the better I sprang up and threw both of the traps at him but he dodged the first one and then absorbed the second in a portal. "Nice try he-ro?" I could tell Ebon was he has shocked he was expecting static but found me (as Gear) in a shredded a burnt static costume. "What the fuck is this number two hero playing dress-up?" he came over to pin me to the wall. "I should burn you to a crisp wannabe." And lit his hands on fire. So all I did was smile and said "First I'm then number one hero of Dakota City and Static's gone he left long ago. And second I'm super genius Ebon I already knew how this was going to end, and it's gonna end like this…. ACTIVATE!" The EM disc that Ebon was stand on seconds lit him up faster the I could say shockwave and in the next the liquid nitrogen froze up him. "See Ebon what I tell ya I win.


End file.
